The present disclosure relates to information processing devices, information processing methods, and computer programs.
Because of the widespread use of small-size and high-performance mobile telephones called smartphones and the advent of small-size devices called wearable devices, which can be put on the arm, face, etc., there are increasing opportunities to use these devices as an authentication device for authentication to obtain various services.
A service is contemplated in which a public facility, a company, etc., temporarily lends an authentication device to a user to allow the user to use a system without associating the individual to the authentication device. For example, an authentication device might be temporarily lent to a user in order to provide authentication to use equipment, such as a PC, etc., which is lent by a public facility or a company, or in order to unlock or lock the entrance to a facility. As the number of authentication devices thus increases, there is a demand for more efficient maintenance of secret keys for authentication. For example, JP 2000-224163A describes a technique of transmitting information for unlocking a door to enter a room between a plurality of keys and a plurality of locks to update the information.